Purple Carnation
by hi aidi
Summary: Furihata Kouki. Nama yang sudah lama tak lagi ku sebut. Bagian dari diriku yang hilang. Atau mungkin, memang kutinggalkan./ "Sepertinya , Kouki sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu, Akashi-kun."/Karena aku, mencintai Akashi-san. Sepenuh hatiku./"Jangan khawatir, Kouki. Ji-san tak akan pernah membiarkan kau diambil paman jahat itu."


Furihata Kouki.

Nama yang sudah lama tak lagi ku sebut.

Bagian dari diriku yang hilang. Atau mungkin, memang kutinggalkan.

Dan semakin aku mencoba membuatnya menghilang—ia, tak pernah lepas dari ingatanku.

Desember tahun lalu—tepat di hari ulangtahunku—kami berdua bertengkar. Setelah semua pekerjaan yang mengurungku seharian, Kouki marah karena aku tak bisa memenuhi janji untuk datang tepat waktu. Bukan salahku, jabatanku sebagai presiden utama perusahaan itu membuatku harus bekerja ekstra, berkali lipat lebih banyak dari orang biasa kerjakan. Karena jujur saja, aku tak mau membuat ayahku memandangku sebelah mata karena aku gagal mengurus perusahaan, tidak akan pernah.

Sebenarnya, itu juga kulakukan agar ayahku akhirnya menerima hubungan kami. Yeah, hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki adalah hal yang buruk—apalagi untuk penerus perusahaan sepertiku. Makanya, yang bisa kulakukan adalah terus menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dan Kouki tidak masalah dengan itu, dulu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, Kouki selalu memahami bagaimana aku dan keadaanku. Bagaimana, aku, sebagai seorang Akashi harus bertindak. Ia selalu menyiapkan semua perlengkapan kerjaku—aku mengajaknya tinggal di apartemen karena aku tak merasa nyaman berpisah dengannya—dan menungguku pulang walaupun itu sudah lewat tengah malam. Selalu seperti itu.

Setahun, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Tahun kedua juga sama dan tahun ketiga semuanya berubah. Ia mulai bersikap manja dan penuntut. Memintaku menelponnya satu jam sekali dan harus menuruti semua keinginannya. Kouki yang dulu menyambutku hangat hilang, berganti menjadi Kouki yang selalu marah jika aku pulang jam tiga malam.

Kadang, jika seseorang dikekang terus-terusan maka orang tersebut akan bosan. Begitu juga aku. Aku lelah dengan semua keinginan Kouki yang terlampau membatasiku. Ia menetapkan jam malam—memangnya aku anak kecil. Selalu ikut setiap acara yang harus ku hadiri—padahal dulu ia tak pernah mau melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Dan yang paling membuatku muak, ia ingin aku segera pulang ketika ia memintaku untuk bertemu.

Aku lelah, lelah dengan semua perubahan Kouki. Itu membuatku lebih sering berada di kantor dari pada di apartemen. Jujur saja, apartemen terasa begitu asing untuk disebut sebagai rumah—tempat untuk aku pulang. Lagipula, di ruang kerjaku terdapat lemari yang berisi beberapa pakaianku dan juga kamar mandi serta sofa yang lumayan empuk. Aku bisa bertahan beberapa hari disini, sebelum pulang ke rumah menghadapi omelan Kouki dan pergi lagi karena aku kesana hanya sekedar mengambil baju ganti.

Semuanya berubah begitu saja, hubunganku dan Kouki makin renggang—atau mungkin sudah tak ada hubungan. Aku tak pernah pulang lagi ke apartemen, uang untuk belanja bulanan Kouki aku kirim lewat transfer—entah dia pakai atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Kouki menghubungiku beberapa kali, mungkin ia juga mulai lelah membujukku untuk kembali padanya. Jujur saja, aku tak percaya Kouki bisa kembali ke sifatnya yang dulu—pemalu dan pengertian.

Hubungan kami mengambang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Puncaknya. 20 Desember.

Aku pulang dini hari, kira-kira. Setelah aku paksakan kaki melangkah lagi ke apartemen tempat aku dan Kouki tinggal setelah lama tak aku datangi. Kouki mengatakan, hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunku dan tak meminta lebih dari itu—aku menyetujuinya. Aku berpikir, mungkin ini jalan awal Kouki berubah seperti dulu. Tapi ketika aku membuka pintu, yang kutemui adalah wajah Kouki yang marah dan aku sudah lelah dengan semua itu—membalas semua argumennya. Kami bertengkar dan aku menamparnya—tepat di pipi kanannya. Setelah itu, aku mengatakan kalimat yang kusesali sampai hari ini—"kita akhiri semuanya sampai disini, Furihata."

Meskipun saat itu Kouki menangis dan memohon padaku, aku memilih untuk pergi lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Benar kata orang, jika sesuatu akan terasa berharga bila kita kehilangannya. Dan aku merasakannya, saat kupikir Kouki adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagiku—dan kemudian mejadi tak berharga—lalu aku membuangnya. Tapi aku baru menyadari, bahwa sampai kapanpun Kouki tetap berharga bagiku. Aku mendatangi apartemen kami seminggu setelah kejadian itu, tapi Kouki sudah tidak ada dimanapun aku mencarinya. Saat aku bertanya pada tetangga, orang itu mengatakan Kouki mengemasi barangnya tiga hari yang lalu tanpa memberitahu kemana ia akan pindah.

Aku mencarinya. Menyebar orang suruhan di pelosok Jepang, tapi Kouki tetap tidak ada—ia menghilang. Aku kesepian, hanya bisa mengingat bagaimana saat-saat bersama Kouki dahulu—bahkan saat ia berubah menjadi manja dan penuntut, aku tetap merasa senang.

Ketika tiga tahun kemudian aku akhirnya menemukannya, akibat kejadian di sebuah kombini. Aku hampir bisa memeluknya tapi sebelum itu terjadi ia sudah berlari ke arah orang lain, yang membalasnya dengan pelukan juga. Saat aku mencermati pria yang memeluk Kouki-ku itu, aku merasa panas luar biasa di daerah rongga dadaku. Dia, mantan anggota timku di Basket Teiko, mantan sahabat—aku tak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai sahabat lagi setelah kejadian ini—dan orang yang mengalahkanku dulu di final Winter Cup—Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Kouki, aku pikir. Kita perlu bicara." Aku tidak meminta, aku memerintah Kouki untuk bicara padaku dan aku bisa melihat Kouki bergetar—entah ketakutan atau menahan tangis.

"Sepertinya , Kouki sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu, Akashi-_kun_." Pria bersurai biru muda itu menatapku _intens_, penuh determinasi.

Apa dia bilang, Kouki, huh? Satu-satunya yang boleh memanggilnya begitu hanyalah aku. Dan apa-apaan ia mencampuri urusanku?

"Aku mengajak Kouki berbicara. Bukan kau, Kuroko."

"Hm, Kuroko yang mana yang kau maksud Akashi-_kun_? Tetsuya Kuroko? Atau, Kuroko yang lain… Kouki Kuroko?"

Aku bisa melihat seringai tersungging di wajah pria yang sedari dulu selalu datar itu. Aku berbalik, meniggalkan mereka, hatiku rasanya tercabik. Licik, Tetsuya Kuroko itu licik. Jadi, ia memanfaatkan saat-saat aku kehilangan kontrol terhadap diriku sendiri dan meninggalkan Kouki—membuat Kouki terluka. Lalu, ia mengambil Kouki setelahnya. Sialan, Kouki itu harusnya milikku, hanya milikku.

Seharusnya, aku sudah berpikir mengenai ini—kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi. Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari seseorang yang kucampakkan?

Tapi, walaupun mengetahui Kouki sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku takkan menyerah, aku tidak bisa menyerah—atau aku sendiri yang mati karena rasa sakit. Jiwa Akashi-ku dan hatiku sendiri menolak untuk membiarkan Kouki dimiliki orang lain.

Sampai kapanpun, Kouki itu milikku.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Omake.**

Kuroko membuka lembar kertas yang Kouki tulis sebelum kejadian itu. Ia menatap satu persatu silabel yang membuat hatinya terkoyak. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya berani menanggung resiko dalam pertaruhan yang benar-benar besar ini. Jauh lebih besar dari pertaruhan Winter Cup dulu. Ia kemudian melirik ke tempat tidur, menatap pedih Kouki yang mengemut jempolnya seolah anak kecil. Akashi sialan.

_Mungkin memang benar, kelakuanku memuakkan._

_Mungkin memang benar, kelakuanku membuatmu marah._

_Mungkin memang benar, kelakuanku berlebihan._

_Aku seperti seorang penderia DFD yang terus-terusan bergantung padamu, Akashi-san._

_Aku seolah tak bisa berpisah darimu, tapi sungguh._

_Semua itu kulakukan jika suatu hari nanti tubuhku melemah._

_Jika suatu hari nanti aku akan kehilangan ingatan._

_Dan jika suatu hari nanti maut menjemputku lebih cepat._

_Aku bisa mengingat Akashi-san. Sebagai kenangan terakhir yang bisa ku simpan._

_Aku tak ingin menjadi orang tolol yang bahkan lupa dengan orang yang dia cintai._

_Tapi sepertinya aku memang hanya menyusahkanmu, ya?_

_Aku baru sadar._

_Maaf selama ini sudah membuatmu lelah dengan semua rengekanku._

_Aku akan pergi agar Akashi-san bahagia, meski aku sendiri merasa tidak bisa._

_Karena aku, mencintai Akashi-san._

_Sepenuh hatiku._

_Sepenuh jiwaku._

_Sepanjang hidupku._

_I love you._

Dengan tangan gemetar Kuroko membuka selembar kertas yang terselip di antara lembaran kosong.

**Furihata Kouki.**

_**Alzaimer : Positif.**_

Kuroko tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya lagi. Kouki memeluknya seolah anak kecil yang minta perlindungan.

"Ja-jangan menangis Kuroko-_ji-san_. _Hiks_, Kouki jadi sedih. Hiks, Kouki jadi menangis juga."

Dalam satu tarikan, Kuroko membawa tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke rumpun rambut yang menebar semerbak wangi apel. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Kouki berkali-kali sebelum kembali menyesapi aroma shampoo kesukaan Kouki.

"Jangan khawatir, Kouki. _Ji-san_ tak akan pernah membiarkan kau diambil paman jahat itu."

Kouki hanya mengangguk senang.

**End Omake.  
**

Gahhh, apa ini? Sejenis cerita Seijuurou-san lagi? Kenapa aku suka bikin yang begini? #garuk tembok.

**Ada yang berharap sequel? **Soalnya ide ada, tapi kebanyakan pilihan. T-T

**Review?**


End file.
